Various devices for holding a quantity of parts and automatically or semi-automatically loading the parts to an assembly station, a workstation or other device or location have been devised and used. Such prior devices however, generally lack sufficient adaptability and versatility for use in a wide variety of loading applications and further suffer from numerous other limitations and shortcomings. For example, Gummere et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,978 discloses an apparatus for feeding items such as fasteners individually and in succession from an upstanding reservoir to a pick-up or assembly station. The upstanding reservoir comprises a plurality of vertically oriented tubes from which parts can be gravitationally fed to a horizontally reciprocating slide member located below the reservoir, which slide member moves in the horizontal direction to deliver the items to a pick-up station. Such prior construction is limited, however, in that the reservoir or other parts holding means must be upstanding to enable gravitational feed of the parts therefrom, and further, the device requires means such as a reciprocating slide member for transfer of the items in the horizontal direction to the pick-up station or other destination. Still further, such prior device has no loading means adaptable for positively and precisely loading a variety of parts or items of different sizes and shapes. Contrasted to the relatively limited use device discussed above, the subject invention relates to a parts loading device which is adaptable for holding, feeding and loading a wide variety of parts or other items in a desired predetermined orientation and order, which device can be positioned horizontally or at any other desired orientation including for loading parts upwardly, and which device can positively feed and load the parts individually and sequentially directly to a receiving or holding means on a workstation or other device without additional sliding members or other transfer means.